The Duel
by Merlin39194
Summary: Jack duels the real killer of his father.Non Human Path


The Duel

The characters in this story belong to Square Enix I am in no way making a profit out of this story.

The two warriors slowly circle each other on the flat field the wind blowing their hair and clothes around them. One warrior was a human and carried a short one handed sword that had a blue blade and seem to glow a bit as the wind touched it. The human's blue long coat armor flew behind him and his golden gloves gripped the sword familiarly as he smiled at the other warrior across from him. The other warrior was simply an elf with short green hair and dressed in the usual green of an elf his light wings flutter behind him and his eyes looked at the human as he held out his hands out and then pointed to a scar on his left eye before he spoke.

"The last human I fought gave me this scar, Jack, I wonder you know who that was."

Jack's brown eyes narrow as he remarked pointing the sword at Gil.

"I know the answer to that and it was my father. I heard from Gawain that an elf assassin killed him and I know you happen to be Lord Zane's top assassin. That is why I challenged you to a duel, Gil. I have to know why did you kill him and I have to know if I can avenge him."

Gil laughs holding out his hand an ice sword appearing in his hand as he smiles as he spoke.

"Just like your father cocky and arrogant but that is what I liked about him. I was a friend of your father's before he died, Jack, and I did receive the order to kill your father after he killed the Water Dragon. But to answer the rest of your questions you will have to beat me in battle."

Jack smiles rushing forward as he swings the sword and Gil quickly responds in kind both of their blades meeting in kind as Jack struggles to get the best of the elf. Suddenly Gil flips back and waved his hand down releasing a blast sending Jack flying back causing him to drop his sword. Jack gasped as Gil quickly caught the sword and held it up smirking but that smirk disappeared as Jack slowly reached behind his back and pulled out a large two handed sword with a red blade. Jack slowly moved the blade in a slow pattern before speaking softly and then he quickly rushed forward splitting in three forms. Jack screamed as he rushed forward.

"Army of Shadows."

Gil gasped as he was suddenly hit multiple of times by the shadows of Jack as he falls to the ground as Jack appeared behind him and picks up the one hand sword and quickly puts the two handed sword on his back. Jack slowly walks over and holds the sword to Gil's throat as Gil smiled looking up laughing for a moment.

"Impressive. You can use several different weapons which is something your not many humans can do that I know of. I know that most human warriors only use one weapon most of their lives but I can tell you at least mastered two of them."

Gil tried to stand but fell back on his butt breathing heavily as Jack slowly sheathed the sword at his side before he sat down next to the elf. Gil sighs for a moment looking up the sky as she speaks softly.

"I didn't want to kill your father, Jack, I tried to find another way to save him I really did. Your father did so much for us elves and was our friend. I even sparred with him on several different occasions and remembered what he told me one time about his son. He told me that his son will be a stronger warrior then he was."

Jack turned looking at the elf shocked as Gil smiled looking at the young human.

"Your father was right of course you are strong but I see a lot of potential still in you and room for improvement. I do have to say right now you are your father's equal but he would be proud of you and of the path you took. I believe your father also said he believe in taking the path his heart led him to."

Gil slowly stood and turns around holds out his hand smiling for a moment speaking softly.

"Your father asked me to make sure you grew up ok so I checked up on in secret of course and when you attempted to take the fort by yourself which is something your father would have done when he was your age I volunteered for the mission. I knew you was strong enough to fight off a few knights but a whole army by yourself well I had to admit you was doing better then I thought you was when I arrived. I want a rematch when this war is over with, Jack."

Jack slowly takes the hand and nods his head speaking softly his eyes looking in the elf's eyes.

"I forgive you, Gil, I don't think my father blamed you for his death or Zane for his death. I think he knew it was his time."

The two warriors slowly turned and walked off toward the fort as the wind blew around them.

The End


End file.
